¡Otani sensei! ¡大谷先生!
by Naara-no-temari
Summary: despues del fin de la serie: a Otani le ofrecen un puesto en una escuela muy prestigiosa de Tokyo, mientras que a Risa le ofrecen un puesto en una revista en Hokkaido, ¿que sucedería en un año? todo puede pasar...
1. prólogo

¬o¬ Jo xD ya que muchas chicas me reclamaron porque siempre las hago llorar (ˆwˆ'') aquí traigo un fic muy a lo LoveCom! XD.

* * *

**¡****Ōtani-Sensei****!**

_**Prólogo**_

una chica, Koizumi Risa, relativamente alta para su entorno (1,72 m) caminaba junto a un chico: Otani Atsushi, bastante bajo para la media (1,67 m) (El cual estaba próximo a graduarse como profesor de escuela elemental). Extraña, insólita, e increíblemente, el par de fenómenos llevaba saliendo poco más de seis años

-¡O-Otani! ¡Mira eso!- dijo Risa señalando fervientemente

-¡oh! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dijo Otani, sorprendido por el tono de voz de su novia, y mirando en varias direcciones

-¡ahí, ahí!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡ahí!-

A algunos metros de ellos había un joven vestido kappa, que cargaba una caja de estos vegetales en mano, y los ofrecía a los demás.

-¡waah! ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Otani echando a reír

-tú en un horrible universo alterno-gritaba risa desconsoladamente zarandeando a su chibi-novio -¡otani, ese hombre me da miedo!-

-¿haaa?-

Una vena se hinchó peligrosamente en la frente de Otani, se soltó del agarre de Koizumi, suspiró algo molesto, y se alejó jalándola de la mano.

- ¿Sigues con eso de los kappa?-

-¡siiii!- dijo Risa con un tono lastimero en la voz, ante eso Otani no pudo hacer nada más que reírse y darle un manotazo a su novia

-tonta…me gradúo el próximo mes, no es necesario que te preocupes- la tranquilizó sonriendo sincero.

Risa le sonrió también y se lanzó hacia él, extendiendo sus brazos y sosteniéndolo en un abrazo

-¡super chibi-Sensei es genial! ¡Me he enamorado de chibi-Sensei!-

-¡oohh! ¿En serio? ¡Qué divertido!-

-¡sip!- soltó a Otani y se puso a buscar algo en su bolsa

-¿eh? ¿Qué haces?-

-tenía algo para ti, aunque quisiera que tu los guardaras,-dijo Koizumi sacando un par de boletos para un concierto de su bolsa y se los entregó a Otani-ya que eres tu quien siempre compra los boletos, y a mí se me pueden olvidar-

-¿de veras?-

-sip, soy una linda despistada.-

-¿linda? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?-

-¡aquí, aquí!-se señalaba a ella misma- Y además porque no sé si alcance a reunir dinero suficiente para un regalo de graduación-agregó Risa con un guiño

- gracias,-dijo Otani sonriendo, pero luego recapacitó y le dio un zape a la pelinaranja- nee, que tacaña eres -

-no me repliques, ¡tú te olvidas de mi cumpleaños y de nuestro aniversario al mismo tiempo!-

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-

-¡pues eso!-

-¡eso es por culpa de las ráfagas solares!-

Se miraron con enojo medio minuto más y después ambos se echaron a reír.

-¿Qué son las ráfagas solares?-decía Koizumi agarrándose el estomago con una mano y con la otra secándose lagrimas.

-¡no lo sé!-contestaba Otani en una postura similar.

Caminaron por un largo rato, hasta llegar al punto en que se separaban sus caminos.

Otani soltó su mano y cruzo los brazos. Risa suspiró con tristeza.

-nee, nos estamos viendo- comentó Otani sonriendo y comenzando a alejarse

-sip.-pero cuando su super chibi-otani-Sensei se alejaba gritó:-¡nee, Otani! ¿Puedes acompañarme a casa?-

Otani regresó a su lado

-uhm…-dijo Otani meditando- si, ¿te da miedo?-

Dijo caminando junto a ella lentamente y volviendo a tomarle la mano.

-es que…-murmuró risa sonrojándose-…después de todo, cuando te alejas a más de cincuenta centímetros de mí, me siento sola-

Otani le dio un zape mientras, sonrojado furiosamente, intentaba relajarse.

-tonta. No me voy a alejar de ti-

Risa sonrió alegremente sin mirarlo

-¿me lo prometes? ¿Siempre vamos a estar juntos?-

-yep.-Otani agarró con fuerza su camisa por el lado donde se encuentra el corazón, sintiéndolo latir con fuerza-oohh no…mi corazón…-agregó murmurando con la esperanza de que ella no lo escuchara…

Risa se rió sonrojándose, y tomó la mano de su novio con una ligera mayor fuerza, con la esperanza de que él no lo notara…

"_quiero estar siempre así… tomando la mano de Otani…"_

"_quiero estar siempre así… escuchando las niñerías de Koizumi…"_

Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Llegando a la puerta exterior de la casa de Koizumi, ella resbaló y cayó al piso.

Otani se agachó para ayudarle a levantarse y revisar que no estuviera herida.

Risa miró hacia el frente, Otani ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse.

Segundos después, sus labios acercándose, y la madre de Koizumi saliendo por la puerta principal.

Se separaron sonrojados furiosamente y se despidieron nerviosos…

"_ya habrá otra oportunidad…"_

Koizumi entró a su casa sin escuchar las palabras de su madre y se encerró en su cuarto, recargándose en la puerta sonriendo feliz

Un raspón en la rodilla.

Koizumi sonrió, aún sonrojada. Su intento de tomar la iniciativa de besar a Otani le había costado un raspón en la rodilla.

* * *

**Jooooooo! que les ha parecido? xD mejor cambiaré el summary T.T ya que aunque la historia tiene secuencia el summary dice que no T.T YOSH"! A CAMBIAR EL SUMMARY! *Naara-senpai(osea yo) sale corriendo hacia su computadora!***

**sighh! hoy vi a mi gran amiga susana T.T la extrañaba mucho! aunque me hace cosas pervertidas era mi amiga desde la primaria y yo la quiero mucho *sob sob* haa pronto comenzaré mi nuevo manga llamado "watashi wa shojo desu!" **

**saben? estoy pensando en escribir mejor en ingles *suspira* **

**muy bien! ahora si a cambiar el summary (porque es eso o yo escribo mal T.T)**

**sayonara!**

**dozo yoroshiku!**


	2. graduación

**¡Otani-Sensei!**

**Capitulo 1: "Una modelo"**

* * *

Risa suspiró mientras intentaba acomodar su cabello (cosa en la cual no tenía éxito).

Finalmente se rindió y se dejó caer en su cama, al tiempo que tomaba su teléfono y tecleaba en él el número de Nobu.

…beep…beep…beep…

"_el número que usted marcó está fuera de servicio, no es necesario que lo reporte al 050, gracias"_ -¡aagghhh maldita sea!- gritó risa lanzando su teléfono al piso

-¡risa! ¿Ya estás lista?-

Preguntó su madre desde la puerta

-¡no! ¡Cinco minutos más!-

-recuerda que de aquí a la universidad de Otani-san son cuarenta y cinco minutos, si te tardas demasiado llegarás tarde a su ceremonia de graduación…-

-sí, mamá lo sé, gracias.-

-tu padre te está esperando abajo, date prisa.-

-¡entendido!-

Risa se levantó un poco más entusiasta, mientras se veía en el espejo de cuerpo completo y ponía una mano detrás de su cuello y la otra en su cadera.

El vestido strapless que le llegaba hasta las rodillas se movió con gracia alrededor de su cuerpo; este se ceñía en su pecho, y caía con una cascada de encaje color crema, dejando ver el forro del vestido de color blanco. Sus ojos se abrieron con un poco de sorpresa y sonrió.

-oohh ¡ya se!

Se dirigió a su tocador y enruló algunos mechones de su cabello naranja, dejándoles algunos rizos elegantes y delicados, que enmarcaban su claro rostro, se planchó el fleco que se había cortado recientemente, dejando su cabello suelto, puso un broche perlado en él, y aplicó un poco de brillo en sus labios, resaltando el color rosa de ellos.

Metió sus pies en unos zapatos color perla de piso, agarró su bolsa, y bajó corriendo por las escaleras.

Una hora más tarde comenzaba la ceremonia de graduación de Otani. El estaba algo nervioso, y aunque sus preocupaciones no eran más profundas que las de una celebridad divirtiéndose en una fiesta, se comía las uñas.

¿Qué tal si se caía por las escaleras al subir, o que tal si se tropezaba justo al punto de tomar su certificado?

Escuchó a algunos de sus compañeros murmurando y señalando hacia atrás

-nee, parece una modelo-

-¿tú crees? se le queda viendo mucho a chapy-san-

-¿será su novia?-

-ni lo creas, la chica obviamente es una modelo, tiene la altura, la belleza y el estilo, además la vi en una revista de mi hermanita menor-

Otani murmuró, girándose hacia los chicos

- es Mimi, no es mi enamorada, y me importa poco si le hablan o no ¿ok? ahora cállense-

-oohh, ¿Mimi, dices?- dijo el de cabello rubio sentado exactamente sentado atrás de Otani, que solamente asintió-oohh ya veo, ¡no puedo esperar para besarla! ¡No me importa si es así de alta, si se parara junto a mí aún podría ver desde arriba su bello pelo naranja! - dijo el chico elevando la voz entusiasmado- ¡tienes que verla, soutarou!, en la revista de mi hermanita sale junto a un chica de pelo negro y lacio, modelando un vestido lavanda! , ¡Oohh se ve tan seria y elegante en la foto!

Pelo. Naranja.

Otra vez…

Pelo. Naranja.

Otani siguió la mirada de cachorros atropellados de sus compañeros hacia un punto en especial, que resaltaba por el naranja brillante

Y de inmediato una sola ecuación se formó en la cabeza de Otani

Pelo + naranja=Koizumi

Koizumi= SU enamorada

-¡ahhh no, ella no, ni se te ocurra!-

Los chicos se volvieron a Otani con el ceño fruncido

-¿eh? ¿Pero de que hablas?, acabas de decir que no es tu novia-

-¡pues si lo es!-

-oohh ¿en serio? ¡No me digas! ¿Desde cuándo salen?-

-casi siete años-

-mph ya veo…-dijo el chico pensativo y después contestó- ¡no te la creo chapy!-

-¡pues si es mi novia!-

-¡no te creo!-

-¡que si!-

-¡no!

-¡solo te lo voy a decir una vez- comenzó gritando Otani, mientras se paraba en la butaca- si te acercas a Koizumi, te parto la cara!-

-Kotani-san, por favor tome asiento.-pidió el maestro de ceremonias

-¡es Otani!-replicó el nombrado y se sentó cruzado de brazos, mientras, al final de la sala, Koizumi sonreía sonrojada

-sigo sin creerte...chapy...-

-no me importa!-

-¿ohh en serio?-

-en serio-

-entonces para demostrarme que estas en lo cierto,-el chico, llamado kurai, se acercó a Otani y susurró en su oreja-bésala-

-¡¿eh? ¡¿como quieres que haga algo tan vergonzoso en frente de todos!-

-es simple, bésala y los dejaremos en paz, ¿verdad soutarou?-

el llamado soutarou asintió con fuerza

-¿para siempre?-preguntó Otani

-para. siempre. asi de facil.-

Otani se quedó en silencio, pensando la propuesta.

* * *

**Ohhhhh que hara Otani? WAAA SE QUE NO ES MUY DIVERTIDO! T.T PUEDEN PEGARME TOMATAZOS SI QUIEREN T.T pero por favor dejen un review T.T**

**haaa le tengo algo de miedo a susana!**

**ne, hoy becka-chan, barbara-chan, katia-chan y yo (con la aparición especial de Chiisai-chan) organizamos un cuartel general para vigilar al objetivo en cuestión; el misteriosamente llamado "chico kawaii", así que las cosas fueron mas o menos así durante un rato (lo siento si parece guión):**

**Rebeca:waaa! ahi esta! es tan kawaii!**

**Katia:wa! nos vió**

**todas se esconden**

**Naara (o majo) (se cae al piso rodando de risa:jajajajajajajja!**

**Katia:majo, ¿estas bien?**

**Majo:JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ**

**Barbara:nu alcanzo a ver T.T**

**majo:JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAA**

**Rebeca:sensei? o.o''**

**majo:JAJAJAJAJAJ ES QUE...! Y EL TIPO...! Y...! JAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**Katia:creo que la perdimos**

**Barbara:nada mas llego hasta donde empieza la ventana U.U'**

**Katia y rebeca: ¿te levantamos?**

**barbara:oh no importa xD**

**majo:JAJAJAJAJJAJA**

**_**_** _despues de un rato...**_

**majo:señor! tenemos que vigilar propiamente al objetivo, señor!**

**Rebeca:bien hecho cadete!**

**Katia solo las mira extrañadas y se semi-esconde atrás de un pilar, barbara-chan solo juega con el celular y llega Chiisai (la prima del chico kawaii)**

**Chiisai:¡hola! ¿que hacen?**

**Todas menos chiisai:acosando ^w^**

**Rebeca:no le digas que estoy loca**

**chiisai:ok**

**y después de la lluvia, mas risas incontroladas mias, mas acosamiento, mas barbara no podiendo ver a traves de la ventana del salon del chico, mas lecciones para hacer un "YOSH!" con pose apropiado para chiisai, nos fuimos cada una a nuestras casas.**


	3. un beso con dedicatoria

**¡Otani-Sensei!**

**Capítulo 2: "Un beso con dedicatoria"**

* * *

Otani suspiró.

Besarla en frente de sus compañeros… ¡si cuando estaban a solas, se sentía al punto de desmayar!

Era cierto que había crecido, después de siete años, era obvio que hubiera crecido, aunque ahora midiera 1.67 metros, seguía siendo más bajo que Koizumi (que mantenía su estatura).

Aunque la diferencia de estaturas no era tan pronunciada como antes, seguía siendo vergonzoso tratar de ser el chico cursi como los de las novelas.

-ah!...-agregó el chico rubio-pero con una condición. Tiene que ser en el estrado, en cuanto termine la ceremonia, tienes que hacer que todos te vean.-

-¿¡EEEHHHH?- dijo Otani, sonrojado profundamente-¿¡cómo voy a hacer algo tan vergonzoso en un escenario! ¿¡Que te pasa! ¿¡Estás loco!-

-es solo una prueba, Kotani-kun, ¿lo harás?-contestó el rubio sonriendo pervertido y moviendo su mano, intentando restarle importancia.

-¡es Otani!-

-no cambies el tema-le dijo Soutarou, golpeándolo en la cabeza-¿lo harás?-

Otani giró su cabeza hasta donde estaba Koizumi, sonrojándose ante el hecho de que ella estuviera mandándole signos de apoyo y le sonriera como una idiota.

Fue esa sonrisa, sonrisa que jaló los más profundos hilos de su corazón, que lo hacían sonreír también.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó nuevamente el rubio, de nombre Kurai

-lo haré…-respondió Otani, aún mirando a Koizumi-solamente si ambos prometen nunca más hablar de ella de esa manera- se cruzó de brazos- y que nunca intentarán coquetear con ella-

Los otros dos entrecerraron los ojos y dijeron al unísono

-hecho-

Otani, aún sonrojado, se sentó bien en su butaca, cruzado de brazos.

Las luces centrándose en el estrado, alumno por alumno pasando por su certificado de graduación.

Entonces llegó el turno del maestro de ceremonias para decir el nombre de Otani

-Kota… ¡ahhh! ¡Vaya! ¿¡Así que siempre fue Otani!-

Otani suspiró y se puso una mano en la frente

-ese viejo…-

-¡ah! ¡Como decía! Otani Atsushi, favor de pasar al frente por su diploma-

Al momento en que Otani tuvo el diploma en sus manos, miró hacia donde estaba su familia y su novia.

Llorando. ¡Todos estaban llorando! ¡Ni siquiera el mismo estaba llorando, y su familia si!

Bajó del estrado con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y se sentó casi con ritmo en su asiento.

Terminaron las entregas, los espectáculos, y si, incluso las personas del presídium bajaron. Algunas hablaban por teléfono con sus lentes oscuros, sus compañeras y compañeros se sonreían y tomaban fotos. Ramos de flores, globos, regalos y felicitaciones. Hasta que llegó el turno de Otani de reunirse con su familia y novia.

Se acercó casi trotando a Koizumi, dejó todo lo que trajera en manos en las de sus padres y hermana. Tomó la mano de Risa, y la comenzó a llevar arrastrada al escenario.

Risa solo se dejaba llevar, pero cuando finalmente alcanzaron los escalones, ella no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-O…Otani, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-solo sígueme la corriente.- contestó el con la cabeza baja, los cabellos de su frente cubrían sus ojos misteriosamente.

-ohm e…está bien.-

Finalmente, llegaron al centro del estrado.

Risa lo miraba confusa y nerviosa, no sabiendo lo que el chico tramaba.

Otani se hizo mano de un micrófono y carraspeó a través de él.

-ehm por favor, ¿podrían todos prestar un poco de atención hacia aquí?-

La mayoría de las personas voltearon hacia donde oyeron la voz en el micrófono.

Otani se cubrió los ojos.

Cerca de allí, los llamados Soutarou y Kurai, sonreían. Una chica bajita de pelo castaño se acercó a ellos.

-¡Souta-kun! ¡Kuro-kun!, ¿Qué planea Chapy?-

-¡ahh! ¡Calla María-chan! ¿Qué no ves que Chapy va a hacer una confesión?-

-¿chapy? ¿En serio?-

Soutarou y Kurai asintieron y le taparon la boca.

En el frente, Otani volvió a hablar, jalando la mano de Koizumi y acercándola a él.

-Esta es Koizumi Risa,- soltó la mano de la mencionada para volverse a cubrir los ojos- es mi novia-

-Otani… ¿Qué estás hacien…?-

-¡y…!... y…esto… para aquellos que no me creen…-agregó Atsushi, dirigiéndose a los chicos que los miraban atentamente-quiero decir… ehm…quiero decir… ¡quiero decir que la amo!-

Risa lo miró sorprendido… es decir, ¡si le había dicho que la amaba, pero no enfrente de tanta gente!

Observó atónita como este dejaba el micrófono en el piso, para después girarse hacia ella, y apoyar sus labios en los propios con gentileza.

Todo el mundo se quedó en blanco, cesaron los sonidos del mundo exterior, y sus oídos se llenaron con la suave y tierna tonada de una caja de música.

En ese momento no importaba otra cosa que él y lo que él le hacía sentir, ese cálido sentimiento que le quitaba todo el miedo.

Echó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y respondió a su beso.

Otani se separó de Risa, y fue cuando lo vio.

Dentro de sus ojos pudo ver el mismo sentimiento que él sintió.

Y aunque sonreía para sus adentros mientras escuchaba los aplausos y los chiflidos del público, frunció el ceño y bajó del escenario, tomando la mano de Koizumi.

Cuando pasó al lado de sus compañeros, solo les murmuró un venenoso "¿satisfechos?"

Risa y Atsushi caminaron junto a la familia de él, que todo el camino no dejaban de molestarlo, por lo menos su hermana, que decía cosas como: "vaya, vaya, ¡y yo que pensé que le ibas a proponer matrimonio!, ¿pero eso de por sí ya es un avance, no At-chan? debes estar nervioso para el sábado"

Koizumi permaneció callada el resto del viaje de regreso, sonriendo, mientras miraba a Otani contestar furioso y rojo a las cosas que su hermana le decía.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a casa de Otani, y todos bajaron del automóvil, Otani se despidió de su familia, alegando:

-nos veremos al rato, tengo que llevar a Koizumi a casa…-

-¿eh? ¿De verdad eso está bien?-replicó su madre-¿no le ofrecerás a Risa-chan un pedazo de keke?-

Otani negó con la cabeza

-no es momento…tengo que contarle de Tokio…-

De pronto, el ambiente se tensionó, hasta que risa decidió hablar, intentando aligerar el aire

-no se preocupe, habrá otra ocasión.-

-oh, entonces eso está bien. ¡Nos veremos luego Risa-chan!-

Otani, que seguía con la cabeza gacha, interrumpiendo el aura feliz que de pronto se había formado, jalando a Koizumi de la mano.

Casi llegando a la casa de Risa, Atsushi la detuvo, intentando hallar las fuerzas para hablar.

Pero Risa habló primero, rompiendo el silencio.

-O…Otani…hay algo muy importante de que hablarte…y no sé si pueda esperar…-

* * *

**My, my ¿Qué tendrá planeado Otani? ¿Qué hay con Tokio? ¿Por qué la hermana de Otani lo molestaba con esas cosas? ¿Qué quiere decirle Koizumi a Otani?**

**por favor dejen un review, ¡les juro que así me inspiro más!**

**Naara-no-temari**


	4. Tokkio, Hokkaido

**¡Otani-Sensei!**

**Capitulo 3: "Tokio, Hokkaido"**

Koizumi luchaba por mantener las lágrimas dentro de sí.

No sabía cómo decirle.

-Koizumi, ¿piensas decir algo?-

Koizumi abrió los labios, pero se había quedado muda.

-bien, entonces si eso es todo…-dijo Otani soltando su mano- entonces tengo que…-

-¡no!-gritó Koizumi alcanzando la mano de Otani, que se alejaba de la suya.-espera…-Koizumi bajó la mirada.-espera…-

-ah-dijo Otani con una expresión levemente alegre en su rostro-ya…vale, dime.-

-La revista…la revista Non-no-

-¿eh?-

-he conseguido que me contraten…-

-¡ahh! ¿En serio? ¡¿Eso es bueno, no es así?-

Risa no dijo nada. El labio inferior le temblaba con violencia.

-¡yo…he pedido que no me trasladaran, y… y aun así!-exclamó la pelirroja con los ojos mojados.

-ah…ya veo… te han trasladado…-Otani posó una de sus manos, la que estaba libre, detrás de su nuca-¿a dónde?-

-Ho…Hokkaido…-susurró Risa, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

Y ahí estaba…

Una vez más, llorando…

Maldecía no tener el valor para tragarse esas lágrimas.

Otani no respondió nada. Tomó un mechón del cabello de Koizumi, y lo apartó de su cara, susurrando.

-Tokio…-

Risa logró abrir los ojos inundados en lágrimas con sorpresa

-¿qué…?-

-La universidad. Por haber terminado en número 7 de todos los estudiantes en mis calificaciones, me recomendaron a la escuela primaria Nagima en Tokio. Es una escuela élite, con mucho prestigio y fama, y yo…-

-¡no digas más!-rogó ella-yo…si tu quieres… ¿me…me puedo ir contigo?-balbuceó mientras intentaba reprimir sus sollozos.

Otani dio un paso hacia delante, envolviendo con sus brazos a Risa.

Koizumi respondió a su abrazo con mayor intensidad.

-Koizumi…estaremos…bien-

-¡no…!-Koizumi se aferró más a Otani, dejando todo lo que había guardado, salir-¡no termines conmigo! ¡Yo…yo…Otani!-

-¡tonta!-

Koizumi dejó de sollozar.

-yo…no estoy terminando contigo…-Otani le agregó fuerza a su agarre y a sus palabras-siempre puedes pedir un traslado, ¿verdad?-al decir esto Otani, Koizumi asintió-¿Por qué no lo pides para Tokio, en lugar de regresar a Kansai?-

-¿eh, de verdad?-Koizumi intentó aspirar todo el aire posible por su nariz

-si… ¿puedes…esperarme un año?-

Koizumi asintió repetidas veces con fuerza.

-yo estaré esperando…-

-si.-

Dicho esto, acercó sus labios a los de ella, hasta que chocaron suavemente.

Después de acabar con todo su aire, se separaron, no queriendo hacerlo.

Con una sonrisa, y aún lágrimas en los ojos, Koizumi comenzó a entrar en su casa, cuando escuchó la voz de Otani.

-¡Tokio! ¡No lo olvides!-

Risa negó con la cabeza, y, riendo, subió hasta su cuarto, abriendo la ventana de su balcón.

-¡Otani!-

El mencionado, que ya se retiraba, volteó a ver hacia su novia.

-¿Qué?-

Koizumi, con una sonrisa en su rostro, gritó a todo el volumen que pudo

-¡Te amo, Otani Atsushi!-

Otani se tapó los oídos, avergonzado

-¡ACK! ¡IDIOTA! ¡NO LO GRITES TAN ALTO!-

Koizumi se rió y siguió gritando lo mismo hasta que Otani desapareció al final de la calle.

Sonriente, ella se recostó en su cama.

Un año…

_¡Tokio! ¡No lo olvides!_

-_"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ese idiota…"_-

_Tokio…_

_Koizumi…_

_En Hokkaido…_

_No te olvides de mí…_

* * *

_ **IIAATAAA! LO CONSEGUÍ! jejeje esque no sabía como estructurarlo, soredemo gomenna, minna-san! **_

**__por haber tardado tanto xD de cualquier manera, estarán viendo de mi en los próximos días, asi que, yoroshiku onegai shimasu!**

**para este capítulo, escuché el tema de love com en versión organo, aqui está el link:**

**/watch?v=JIVzrgXiLok&list=QL&feature=BF**

**y también orchestra na risa:**

**/watch?v=TZlvnOHfmdQ&list=QL&feature=BF**

**de cualquier manera, muchas gracias por leer ^^ por dejar reviews y por todo.**

**asi que, ¡estoy a su cuidado!**

**próximo capítulo: "anything that's changing"**


	5. anything that's changing

**¡Otani-sensei!**

**Capítulo 4: "anything that's changing"**

Un cuarto obscuro…

Una silla, una televisión encendida, una voz hueca proveniente de ella diciendo:

_Ayer en la calle donde se encuentra la sucursal de la tienda Generical motors ubicada en Akihabara, Tokio, sucedió un horrible accidente. Según los testigos oculares, un auto Toyota modelo 1962, fue el instrumento de muerte de una mujer que cruzaba la calle desprevenidamente; al parecer, el conductor del automóvil no pudo frenar a tiempo y terminó atropellando a la mujer, llamada Koizumi Risa, proveniente de Kansai, en Osaka. El automovilista declaró:_

_-les juro que no fue intencional, apareció de repente enfrente de mí cuando ya no pude hacer nada. Les pido mis disculpas y mi más sentido pésame a los familiares de esta persona.-_

_De los familiares y amigos sólo se pudo obtener la declaración de Heikichi Nobuko, que rezó así con la voz temblorosa:_

Nobu se cubría la cara, estallando en sollozos y gemidos de dolor…

_-¡Ella…! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de vivir! ¡Era…era mi mejor amiga y ahora…!-_

En la televisión seguían escuchándose los sollozos de Nobuko, mientras una persona se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a la pared con temor, mientras se miraba en el espejo, en el reflejo, lo que más alcanzaba a ver con la cantidad reducida de luz, era el café de sus propios ojos; sin brillo…sin vida, tenía la mirada de aquellas personas que incesantemente piden morir, convirtiéndose más que en un anhelo, en el deseo de su miserable vida.

Entonces escuchó una voz que cantaba con una tristeza, que en lugar de parecer tierna, daba paso a lo escalofriante, mientras las notas dulces y frías de una caja de música tocaban en el fondo:

_Lo podrás esquivar…pero algún día pasará… ¿serías capaz de sacrificar tu vida?_

Entonces Otani despertó, sobresaltado, buscando a ciegas en su mesa de noche su celular. Presionó remarcar con las manos temblorosas, y esperó a que sonara.

Tres largos timbres tuvieron que pasar para que Koizumi contestara su celular, que, del otro lado de la línea, murmuró algo parecido a un "¿Hm?".

Antes de que pudiera murmurar algo más, Otani la bombardeó con preguntas como" ¿estás herida?", o "¿no has sido atropellada?", a las que Koizumi respondió negativamente. Después de esto, colgaron el teléfono. Otani volvió a dormirse, aún jadeando de miedo_. Miedo de perder a Koizumi._

Cuando Otani volvió a despertar por la mañana, su familia ya lo esperaba con el desayuno, dispuestos a consolarlo cuanto fuera por terminar con Koizumi, aunque eso sólo lo suponían. Contrario a lo que habían esperado, Otani bajó por las escaleras como si estuviera en "cantando bajo la lluvia". Las bocas abiertas no se hicieron esperar, pero la primera en atreverse a preguntar, fue su hermana mayor.

-¿y bien?-murmuró ella, con un pedazo de pan colgando de su boca-¿Cómo te fue con Risa-chan?-

Otani Atsushi limpió cuidadosamente la boca de su hermana con solicitud y premura, sin decir ningún comentario bajo.

-bien…bien…todo está bien…-

Su padre y madre se le quedaron viendo como si estuviera loco, y entonces asumieron la "verdad": según ellos, como Koizumi Risa había terminado con su hijo, el aún no se recuperaba del estado de shock, y por eso actuaba como un desesperado.

Atsushi solo respondió a esas miradas con un "¿Qué pasa?"

-nada,-respondió la madre de Otani entre lágrimas-es solo que estamos tristes por ti, At-chan.-

-¿tristes? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque creímos que Risa-chan entendería y al parecer no lo pudo hacer.-Respondió cubriéndose la nariz con un pañuelo

Atsushi sonrió burlesco-Koizumi y yo no terminamos-

-¡¿EH?- gritó su hermana parándose de la silla y estampando sus manos en la mesa-¿¡como así!-

-"¿¡como así!"-Repitió con sorna el muchacho-de hecho, le pedí que me esperara un año.-

-¿un año?, ¿para qué?-Preguntó el padre de All kyojin*, que hablaba por primera vez en el día.

La hermana de Otani acercó su cara divertida a la de su padre, y dijo en tono travieso

-¡halá, halá!, ¿Qué no sabías que At-chan se le va a proponer?-

Atsushi se levantó cubriendo su cuerpo en una especie de defensa, y, sonrojado, preguntó.

-¿¡DE DONDE SACARON ESO! ¡NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA!-

-nee, nee, se te nota a lo lejos. Entonces que, ¿ya te le propusiste?-

-no. Y no se los digo porque sea su problema.-

Atsushi se levantó de la mesa sin desayunar y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto, aún avergonzado.

En la casa Koizumi, Risa se cubría con su sábana, temblando de frío.

Después de la llamada de su novio, que, debía decir que le había extrañado, no pudo dormir.

Escuchaba la voz de una niña pequeña, que le llamaba suspirando, pero cuando despertaba, ya no estaba ahí.

Y ahora, temblando de frío, del que intentaba deshacerse inútilmente, se preguntaba cuando había abierto la ventana del balcón.

Se levantó. Envuelta en su sábana color lila, y cerró la ventana/puerta corrediza del balcón y regresó a su cama.

Aún así, su frío no se había extinguido.

Se levantó sonriendo, emocionada, se abrazó a sí misma en su cama mientras dejaba salir de sus labios risillas sofocadas.

Se cambió, peinó, lavó los dientes, y bajó a desayunar con su familia.

Para su sorpresa, en la mesa había una pequeña nota que decía:

"_Risa, Takato necesita algunas cosas para hacer un proyecto en la escuela que se le han olvidado y tiene que entregar mañana._

_¿Sabes donde se pueden encontrar células foto-algo? yo no._

_En fin, hay dinero sobre la mesa, diviértete. Regresamos por la tarde._

_XOXO- Mamá."_


	6. noticias

¡Otani-sensei!

* * *

Koizumi caminó tranquilamente hasta sentarse en el sillón, ubicado cerca de la ventana.

Una semana.

Eso era todo lo que tenía para decirles a sus padres. Como cualquier buen padre, su padre la felicitaría, y le pediría tuviese cuidado.

Su madre, si bien lloraría, le abrazaría con todas sus fuerzas, sonreiría, y saltaría de la emoción, y ella, Risa, simplemente sonreiría avergonzada por el repentino flujo de atención que recibía.

Takato, su hermano menor, le miraría extrañado, y expresaría su alegría por tenerla lejos.

Pero Risa sabía que el la apreciaba tanto como ella, y luego, cuando estuvieran solos, el le diría cuanto la iba a extrañar.

Otani…Otani no sabía la fecha exacta de su partida, ni la hora, ni de donde iba a partir. Lo cierto era que el día anterior no se le había ocurrido.

Tres días después de esos pensamientos, Risa se dio cuenta de lo bien que conocía a su familia.

Había acertado en cada una de sus predicciones.

Ahora sólo faltaba Otani.

Otani estaba saliendo de su casa cuando contestó su celular. En la pantalla estaba escrito el nombre de Koizumi.

Sonriendo ampliamente, escuchó la voz de su novia, pidiéndole salir, y asintió, sin recordar que solamente estaban hablando por teléfono.

-¿Otani? ¿Me escuchas?-

Otani movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, dándose cuenta de su error.

-si, si…-

La voz de Koizumi pareció alegrarse, Otani podía imaginársela sonreír.

-¿entonces que dices? ¿Salimos hoy?-

-si, ¿Dónde nos vemos? ¿a que hora?-

-¿Qué te parece en la estación de tren, a las cinco de la tarde? ¡yo invito!-

-¡ah! ¿En serio? ¡Nos veremos ahí entonces!-

-¡si!-

_ :3_

Koizumi estaba intranquila, esperaba a Otani en la estación de trenes.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco de la tarde; extrañamente, Koizumi no solo había llegado a tiempo, sino que había llegado antes.

¿Como le diría? ¡peor aún! ¿que diría Otani?

Le vió aparecer al final de la calle.

Subió los brazos con entusiasmo y empezó a moverlos de un lado a otro, en un intento de llamar su atención, gritando su nombre una y otra vez

Otani miró hacia un lado, sonrojado, aun cuando se le acerco lo suficiente, ella no dejaba de mover los brazos, como si un toro lo estuviera persiguiendo y fuera el único que nose diera cuenta.

Las personas a su alrededor se reían de el lindo gesto, y veían a la chica pelinaranja correr hacia el chico, y taclearlo en un abrazo demoledor.

Otani intentaba alejarla sonrojado, (aunque en realidad no quería) mientras ella lo seguía moviendo de lado a lado como un osito de felpa

Minutos después, caminaban, charlando de las cosas más comunes, del GRANDIOSO oh por supuesto que si; el MAGNIFICO Umibouzu,

y pronto, el tiempo se acercaba, y risa estaba más que nerviosa.

Tomó valor suficiente como para pronunciar su nombre...

-Otani...-

Otani le miró con una sonrisa en el rostro,

y entonces se quedó sin habla

-¿si?-

-Otani...yo...-


	7. ¡maldita sea!

Comienza!: super-tándem de super capítulos especiales!

_  
Capítulo 6: "¡Maldita sea!"

Tomó valor suficiente como para pronunciar su nombre...

-Otani...-

Otani le miró con una sonrisa en el rostro,

Y entonces se quedó sin habla

-¿si?-

-Otani...yo...-

Otani la miró inquisitiva

-¿que?-

Koizumi guardó silencio…el atardecer inminente comenzaba a pintarse en el cielo…

-¡Koizumi!- exclamó Otani exasperado-¡¿Por qué no hablas ya?-

Koizumi guardó silencio una vez más y luego dijo

-no es nada; sólo quería hacer un silencio _dramático_-dijo Koizumi haciendo énfasis en la palabra "dramático", entrecerrando los ojos y expandiendo las manos hacia afuera.

-¡Koizumi!- gritó Otani, golpeándola fuertemente en la cabeza-¡ve al grano!-

Y ella, sabiendo que era inevitable posponer esa charla, suspiró, cubriéndose la cara con frustración.

-me voy el viernes a Hokkaido, por tren-dijo ella, murmurando y viendo a Otani a través de sus dedos, que cubrían su cara

Los ojos de Otani se abrieron con sorpresa, intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar

-¿el…el viernes, dices?-

Koizumi asintió. La paleta que llevaba el en su boca dejó de moverse dentro de ella, y murmuró

-tengo que irme…-

-¿a dónde vas?-

Pero Otani no le respondió; caminaba con rapidez hacia un lugar que ella no conocía, así que se fue quedando atrás poco a poco

-¡Otani!-

Otani se giró para verla una última vez, y gritó

-¡Maldita sea, Koizumi! ¡¿No pudiste decirme antes?-

Y dicho esto, desapareció de la vista de su novia, que lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Koizumi se abrazó a sí misma; sentía como si fuera una pesadilla, y que si cerraba los ojos, todo desaparecería, y se encontró a si misma temblando, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa, intentando no caer.

Más tarde, hecha un ovillo en su cama, dejaría todo lo que sentía salir.

Otani sentía algo extraño apoderarse de su cuerpo, subiendo desde su estómago hasta su garganta, que le impedía hablar y le daba picazón en los ojos.

Llegó a la tienda de comestibles en la que trabajaba

El viejo Azume lo saludó desde atrás de la caja registradora, sonriéndole

-vaya, vaya ¿Qué te trae por aquí A-chan?-

-viejo-murmuró Otani, con la mirada perdida-quiero pedirle horas extras-

-ah, Otani, no me digas que pretendes agradarme…-

Él sólo lo miró rascándose la nuca, ruborizándose un poco

-n, no es eso-tartamudeó-pienso que ya te agrado. De hecho, necesito comprarle algo a alguien-

Azume rió fuertemente recordando memorias pasadas y enterradas en su corazón.

-no me digas, A-chan… ¿es para tu novia?-preguntó, entre risas

Otani frunció el ceño

-¿m, me va a dar horas extras sí o no?-

-vale, pero solo porque es para tu novia…-

-¡para ya eso!-gritó Otani rojo desde el cuello hasta la punta de las orejas

Otani salió corriendo enfurecido,

Al contrario de él, el viejo experimentado de Azume sonreía.


	8. ¿too late?

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer los review anónimos (kinda)

Así que el primero es para:

aomi: gracias por apoyarme, fuiste de las primeras personas en hacerlo. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y que no te decepcione xD

Fan de lovelycomplex: qué bueno que te gusta! espero que lo hayas seguido leyendo xD

alexia: si creíste que eso era dejarte picada, entonces lo que sigue te dejará picadísima ;D

aome-chan: no se si eres aomi o eres aome-chan jeje pero si eres aomi, que bueno que seguiste leyendo, y si eres aome-chan, entonces gracias por leer :D espero no decepcionarte a ti tampoco xD

los review con log-in no los pongo aquí porque los contesto desde mi inbox :B jaja así que muchas gracias por leer xD

Capitulo 7: "¿Too late, Atsushi?" parte 1.

"_No va a venir…"_

Se dijo Risa, que esperaba en la estación de trenes de Osaka.

_¡Maldita sea, Koizumi! _

La voz de Otani sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza

"_No va a venir…"_

Después de todo, habían peleado, y él no sabía por cual estación dejaba Osaka, y llegaría al aeropuerto internacional de Kansai.

"_Dijo maldita sea… él nunca dice maldita sea…"_

Los minutos en el gran reloj de la estación pasaban lentamente, como si el mundo tuviera esperanzas en Atsushi.

Pero ella no…

"_No va a venir…probablemente me odia ahora…"_

Debió decirle antes…

"_Debí decirle antes…"_

Probablemente la odiaba ahora…

"_Otani…_

_Por favor…ven…"_

Había intentado consolarse con Nobuko, pero ella sólo le había contestado:

"_¡Idiota! ¡Deja de andar presionando a Otani-kun así!"_

"_¿presionar? ¿Por qué?"_

Pero Nobu-chan había callado…

"_¡ya lo averiguarás!"_

Y colgó bruscamente el teléfono.

Miró no por primera ni última vez el reloj de la estación.

Faltaban 36 minutos para que su tren llegara,

Y no se atrevía a llamar a Otani.

Otani estaba en la tienda de Azume.

Llevaba puesta una botarga de conejo, culpa de su desesperante empleo.

Su turno había terminado por fin, se secó el sudor de la frente y le sonrió al viejo amigo de su madre.

Azume le pasó el frasco sonriendo.

-cuéntalo, A-chan, es lo que has reunido todo este tiempo-

-vale.-

Sacó todas las monedas de una vez, y las apiló por su valor.

42,000 yenes. Volvió a contarlos, extrañado.

-¿42,000?-se rascó la cabeza- si apenas la semana pasada tenía 35,000…-

Azume Yoshiyama se rió con fuerza, incapaz de disimularla, y Otani lo miró seriamente

-¿esto es obra tuya, ojii-chan?-

-he, he; perdóname A-chan, era tan obvio que no pude evitar ayudarte- dijo Azume cubriéndose la boca- pero recuerda invitarme al banquete…-

-pero…-

Una llamada interrumpió su conversación.

Viendo el nombre en la pantalla, contestó enseguida.

-¿¡qué estás haciendo, idiota! ¿¡Ya viste la hora que es!-

-¿de qué hablas? ¿A quién le dices idiota? ¡Si tengo tiempo de sobra!-

-¡tiempo de sobra mi trasero! ¡Faltan 30 minutos!-

-¡una chica no debería hablar así!-

-¡ese no es el problema! ¡¿Ya te arrepentiste?-

-¡claro que no!-

-¡¿entonces qué esperas? Risa está en la estación que lleva al west-haruka, no me falles Otani-kun.-

Entonces Nobuko colgó bruscamente la llamada.

Otani miró la hora en su teléfono celular, miró con firmeza a Azume, tomó el frasco, y salió de la tienda, medio montándose en su bicicleta, medio cayéndose, y gritando

-¡se los pagaré! ¡Se lo juro!-

-¿¡irás con la botarga de conejo encima!-

-¡no tengo tiempo de quitármela! ¡A Koizumi no le importará eso!-

-¡buena suerte!- gritó Yoshiyama, viendo desaparecer al chico que vio crecer, pedaleando con dificultad en una botarga de conejo.

Otani hablaba con una ex compañera de universidad. Su nombre era Aiko.

Otani se detuvo en el trabajo de Aiko, recargando la bicicleta. Sujetó el frasco con fuerza y entró al negocio en el que trabajaba Aiko.

Sin saludarla, puso el frasco en la vitrina. Aiko sacó una caja, se despidió de él moviendo la mano, y guardó el frasco debajo de la caja registradora.

Otani ya estaba desesperado. 15 minutos. Tomó la caja y salió corriendo, pero no pudo encontrar su bicicleta por ningún lado.

Sin tener tiempo para recuperarla, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Ya veía entrada de la estación de trenes. 10 minutos.

La gente a su alrededor se quedaba asombrada. ¡Pues claro! no todos los días ves a una persona en una botarga de conejo correr como enloquecido.

Algunos otros tomaban video, foto, o se reían con sus amigos.

2 minutos.

Y finalmente llegó.

La vio entrando al tren, cargando una maleta con una de sus manos

-¡KOIZUMI!- ella volteó, pero no lo reconoció al inicio- ¡KOIZUMI! ¡SOY YO, OTANI!-

Todas las miradas en la estación se giraron hacia él.

-¡¿Otani?-

-¡atrápala!-

Dicho esto, le lanzó la pequeña caja que tanto se había esforzado por llevarle. Ella la atrapó, soltando su maleta, que cayó hacia atrás.

Las puertas se cerraron, Otani suspiró en alivio. Abrió su celular, que tenía en la otra mano, y marcó el número de su novia. La voz nerviosa de ella le contestó.

-¿Otani? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás vestido de conejo?-

-Koizumi, no abras la caja-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?-

-solo cállate y escucha-

-¡eh! vale, pero te golpearé la próxima vez que te vea si no me dices algo pronto- dijo ella. Otani incluso la imaginó haciendo esa mueca que la hacía ver como un viejo alcohólico

-ya no quiero que seas mi novia…-

-¿¡EH!-


	9. ¡Un hombre con dignidad!

~Otani-sensei!~

-Eh?-

Otani guardó silencio.

Estaba nervioso, Nobu-chan le había explicado cómo hacer las cosas, incluso le había ayudado a escoger el anillo: aunque al final lo escogió el solo. Rebuscó dentro de su traje y sacó un papelito, y lo leyó rápidamente en su cabeza

_Ya no quiero que seas mi novia, porque eres demasiado linda y yo…_**GAHH!**

-"¿Por qué estoy leyendo esta tontería?"-pensó Otani, sonrojándose.

El bamboleo ocasional del tren le recordaba que seguía en él: Risa se pegó a la pared, soltando sus bolsas y apresando su blusa con su mano izquierda fuertemente.

-¿Eh?-Repitió ella, ya más silenciosa-¿a qué te refieres?... ¿estás terminando conmigo?-

-¡NO!-ella se contrajo un poco, levemente asustada por el tono de su voz; se oyó un suspiro de parte de él-Nobu-chan, ella me ayudó… quería hacerte algo…y…-

-¿estás terminando conmigo?-repitió ella, aun sorprendida

-¡Déjame hablar! –Se oyó otro suspiro-verás, no quiero terminar contigo, simplemente ya no quiero que seas mi novia,…además…-

-¡ESO ES LO MISMO QUE TERMINAR CONMIGO!-

-¡NO ES LO MISMO! ¿¡DE VERDAD QUIERES PELEAR POR ESTO!-suspiró él nuevamente-dije que me dejaras terminar… yo...UGH… verás; los verdaderos hombres cumplen sus promesas; yo, siendo un hombre de verdad te…-

-¿¡UN HOMBRE DE VERDAD! ¡UN HOMBRE DE VERDAD! ¡NI SIQUIERA TIENES EL TAMAÑO DE UNO DE MENTIRA!-le interrumpió ella

-¡DEJAME TERMINAR, DIABLOS! ¡Y MIDO 1.67 METROS MUCHAS GRACIAS!-

-¿¡CUANDO TRAES TACONES! ¿¡PORQUE ME HACES ESTO!-

-GAHHHHH!- gritó Otani, desesperado-¡CUANDO LLEGUES AL AEROPUERTO ESPÉRAME AHÍ!-

-¿eh?-

-iré a aclarar las cosas contigo frente a frente, como un hombre con dignidad-

Él cortó la comunicación.

Ella suspiró. Miró a su alrededor para notar el montón de gente mirándola con curiosidad. Bufó, tomó sus maletas, y comenzó a buscar su asiento.

* * *

**Ya lo se, ya lo se, ha paso mucho tiempo, pero aqui está una pequeña actualización. No había podido actualizar por bloqueos, algunos problemas en casa y en la escuela, espero me perdonen por eso; daré mi mejor esfuerzo, y escribiré pronto, ¿ok? **

**Diganme lo que les gusto y lo que no por medio de un review ;D**


	10. WHOA!

Otani sensei.

Atsushi Otani miraba por la ventana del auto el paisaje que se iba quedando atrás. Risa pronto partiría, y no quería que las cosas se quedaran sin decirse. A su lado, Nakao le sonreía.

-¿Otani, cálmate quieres? Ya casi llegamos- le susurro al pelirrojo.

Otani bajo las manos a su regazo y las miro fijamente.

-no estoy nervioso- le contesto a Nakao.-estoy perfecto. ¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto Atsushi, por doceava vez desde que salieron de la estación de trenes.

-llegaremos en veinte minutos Otani, ya te lo había dicho.-

-cada vez falta menos, y te tengo que volver a preguntar.-

Nakao se orilló y freno completamente el automóvil, ignorando las protestas de su mejor amigo.

-Otani!-

Este suspiro y se recargo.

-¿qué te sucede?-le pregunto Nakao, mirándolo fijamente y con las manos aun en el volante.

-no debí de darle a Koizumi el anillo...-

-¿ya no quieres casarte con ella?-

Otani negó

-no es eso... Me pregunto si fue lo ideal, ya que estaremos tan lejos...-

Nakao frunció el ceño

-sí que eres un idiota-

-hey!-

-es la verdad.-Nakao volvió a la carretera fijando los ojos en ella.-"está en ti si están lejos o cerca... La distancia física no es lo que daña las relaciones, es la relación la que se daña a sí misma, y solo de ustedes depende."-Nakao suspiro, moviendo el volante suavemente-eso fue lo que me dijo la abuela de Nobu-chan, una noche antes de que partieran...-

El aeropuerto de Osaka se erguía orgulloso, y tenía el mismo calor que el de los ojos de un soldado admirando sus medallas.

Nakao estaciono su coche lo más cerca que pudo de la entrada, y otani salió corriendo.

Corrió entre la gente, empujándola por accidente o a propósito, para abrirse paso a la cabeza femenina que destacaba de entre las demás.-Koizumi!-grito, haciendo que la chica, que hacía fila con sus dos maletas y sus bolsas, sonriera. Su mirada pareció encenderse, pero era su turno de pasar sus maletas. Otani corrió hasta ella, sin importarle los gritos de las personas que iba dejando atrás.

-¿Koizumi, y la caja?-

Ella sonrió y busco en su bolsa de mano la pequeña caja aterciopelada.

-no la abriste, ¿verdad?-

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

Otani sonrió con alivio y alegría, y tomo su mano para sacarla de allí. Le quito la caja de las manos.

-otani? ¿Qué haces?-

-¡cállate y sígueme!-

-¡pero otani, yo seguía en la fila!-

-¡cállate gigante! Necesito que te sientes.-

-otani?-

El la empujo suavemente a un banco, hasta lograr sentarla, se agacho, y se apoyó en una rodilla, abriendo la caja lentamente.

Koizumi miraba la caja con asombro, entrando en una especie de shock.

-otani...-logro vacilar

Hubo silencio, y las personas poco a poco se reunían en un círculo a verlos.

-Koizumi! ¡Di algo! Me siento tonto arrodillado así-

Koizumi comenzó a llorar.

-¡lo siento!- sollozaba de vez en cuando entre sus lagrimas

Otani se levantó, cerro la caja y se sentó junto a ella mirando al vacío, mientras la gente hacia comentarios como "pues claro´ con alguien tan pequeño, es obvio que no acepte" y más cosas por el estilo. Risa seguía llorando.

-creo que mejor me voy...-

-eh? otani? ¿Ya te vas? ¿Y cuándo me pones el anillo?-murmuraba entre "esnifes"

-Koizumi, cuando la chica no acepta, no se pone el anillo...-

-¿aceptar que?-

-el anillo...-

-oh! Pero si yo me disculpaba por decirte tantas cosas malas...-Koizumi le tomo la mano- ¡es un regalo, muy bonito, muy bonito en verdad!, muchas gracias, otani! ¡Lo cuidare mucho!- dijo ella, aun llorosa, sacudiendo las manos de otani entre las suyas.

Otani la miro con sorpresa.

-¿no entendiste lo que te trataba de decir con el anillo?-

-dijiste que era un regalo...-

-míralo con atención... ¿no le ves algo raro?-

Koizumi lo saco de la caja.

-eh?-apenas murmuro, mirándolo de cerca.

-no te molestes. Es un anillo de compromiso...-Dijo el, sonrojándose.

-EEEEHHHHHHHH?-ella también se sonrojo.

Otani tomo el anillo de entre las blancas manos de Koizumi, y lo deslizo en su dedo anular.

-Koizumi, Te casarías conmigo?-


End file.
